A Surprise Visit
by eleven11eleven
Summary: James plans on having a lazy morning in the heads dormitory with Lily, but is surprised to find his parent visiting instead.


**A Surprise Visit**

* * *

**James POV**

I stare down at the fiery red hair sprawling across my chest. This has to be my absolute favorite scene to wake up to in the entire world.

But I'm thirsty. Not just a little thirsty, either. Really, _really_ thirsty. Normally, I'm really good about remembering to set a glass of water on my nightstand before I go to sleep. But last night Lily threw off my routine when she stopped by my room, sopping wet, and wearing nothing but a towel to tell me some absolutely _hilarious _story from her day she remembered in the shower. Merlin bless the house elves—by some mistake they only gave us the small sized towels yesterday, which left very little to the imagination. Naturally, I have absolutely no idea what the story was (I should really ask when she wakes up).

I glance at the clock: 8:02 AM. I've slept in this position often enough to know that Lily won't be awake for another hour or two. No matter how much I try, I can't ignore the thirst, so I deftly shift Lily onto the bed and use every ounce of maraudering talent not to disturb her.

As I bend over to pick up my boxers, I almost slip on Lily's still-damp towel. I quickly regain my balance and stumble towards the door. Inching it open, I slip out and closely it quietly behind me.

The light from the common room is blinding, especially compared to the near-darkness of my bedroom. Squinting, I make my way across the room to the water pitcher and poor myself a much needed glass.

Just as I'm halfway through chugging it, I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

"James, dear, are you not going to greet us?"

I nearly drop my glass in shock.

"MUM?!" I whip around and, sure enough, Mum and Dad are sitting on the couch, looking much too chipper for eight in the morning. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but… what?"

Dad chuckles. "Good morning to you too, son. I'll take it you didn't get our letter?"

Oh Merlin, _that_ letter. Perch, our family owl, showed up just a few minutes after Lily last night; I was far too preoccupied to be bothered to open it right then. And I completely forgot about it. Until now.

"I, er, uh, didn't read it." _Bloody hell,_ how is it that I can come up with a perfectly decent lie to bloody _Professor McGonagall _but can't manage a simple 'no I never got that' to my parents?

Mum looks like she is about to reprimand me, but Dad chuckles again. "Well, I suppose we shouldn't expect much else when we owl you late on a Friday night." I'm not sure how to react, so I just look at my feet. I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that I'm only in boxers. _Bloody hell. _

"Anyway dear," Mum continues, "we had an early meeting with Albus this morning – Order business – and thought we would take you and Sirius to the Three Broomsticks breakfast." Dad clears his throat. "Oh and Lily too, of course. We have been looking forward to meeting her for months."

Oh Merlin._ Lily. _In all this mess, I completely forgot that she is in my room. In my bed. Naked. With only a towel. _That ruddy towel! _Please, please, please, please, please don't let walk out her naked.

"More like years, seeing as he's talked about her incessantly since first year," Dad jokes with a wink. "Is she around?"

"Erm, yeah, I'm sure she's still in bed…" I trail off as I realize that Lily's door is wide open, she's clearly not in there, and her bed doesn't appear to be slept in. _Shit_. "Oh, wait, she said something about..." _Come on, James, anything. Literally anywhere will do. _"Going to the library this morning!"

Dad raises an eyebrow. "The library, huh? It's a bit early on a Saturday, isn't it? Didn't you always use to whine about how much she hates mornings?"

_Okay, it__'s fine. Just sell it. _"Oh yeah, but that's Lily for you. If there is homework involved, she's up and at 'em. Nothing quite like a potions essay to get her out of bed early. I told you, she's really studious, real smart bird she is. I swear, I think it's why she got the Head Girl position. I mean, of course she's hard working, but she's naturally brilliant too, you know—" I realize I'm rambling. _Best just to stop, I suppose_.

Mum nods along; at least she seems to be buying it. Dad, on the other hand, looks skeptical. Perhaps I carried on for one too many sentences. I need them to leave. Leave before Lily wakes up and comes out here starkers. And then I can wake her up; we can _both_ put on some clothing, and _then_ have breakfast.

"I know, how about you two go get Sirius from the Gryffindor tower – he's bound to still be asleep. I'll meet you there after I grab Lily from the libr—"

"Jaaaaammessss." _Shit shit shit shit shit shit. _ "I thought we agreed that Saturday mornings are for laying in _bed_, not…" She trails off as she realizes we aren't alone.

Well, that's a positively _brilliant_ start to this morning. Though it's completely obvious that she just came out of my room, she has at least (fortunately) pulled on my quidditch jersey. Of course, it's the one from fifth year, so it just barely goes past her bum. But it could have been so much worse.

"James." Lily says through gritted teeth and a glare. "What is going on?" _Shit, that__'s a scary glare_. I quickly avert my eyes and look _anywhere_ that isn't her. Well, her or my parents.

"Surprise…" I say weakly. "My parents are taking us to breakfast…" I can see her blanch and try pull down the hem of my jersey out of the corner of my eye.

The room is completely silent, for just a beat too long. Finally, Lily speaks up.

"Oh. Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I've been looking forward to meeting you." I sneak a glance; she's shifting about from foot to foot and not quite making eye contact with either of them. She looks adorable really. If my parents weren't sitting on our couch, I'd probably snog her senseless.

Next, I peek at my parents. Mum's frozen. I think she's in shock. _Ha, and to think she was almost mad about the whole not-opening-mail thing. _Dad's face is stuck somewhere between alarm and a smirk.

Dad recovers first. "It seems she's saved you a trip all the way to the library, son." He glances at mum. She's still not moving. "I think we'll take your suggestion." He gently lifts Mum up by the arm. "Dorea, let's fetch Sirius and meet these two in the Entrance Hall."

He guides Mum towards the hall and tips his imaginary hat to me while her back is turned. I finally look at Lily properly—she's furious. _Bloody hell_, maybe they should come back here. At least that might stop her from hexing me from here to London.

Before the portrait hole even clicks shut, she rounds on me and screams, "POTTER. I TOLD YOU TO OPEN THAT BLOODY LETTER."

I swear I can hear Dad chuckling through the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm considering writing a sequel to this story - the scene right after Mr. and Mrs. Potter leave the common room and possibly breakfast as well. If anyone is interested, please say so in the reviews! Also, if you liked this, please check out my other stories!**


End file.
